In My Arms
by Smugfaic
Summary: Karkat's Christmas turns out badly due to some pranking (courtesy of John and Dave) and finds himself visiting a good friend of his, Sollux. Sollux is determined to make Karkat's Christmas better. A oneshot, humanstuck, Solkat smut fic that turned into a series, whether you liked it or not. Quite kinky and will only get more so later on.
1. Christmas Day

Now, this was supposed to go out on Christmas (Or rather, the day after), but, as you all should know, shit happens when we have deadlines for ourselves. But yeah, here it is, my first fic and my first smut and I began with one of my OTPs. I've written before of course, but I guess this is the first thing I'll be posting. Feel free to review and share your opinion on not only my writing but also on whether I should continue this or not (Which I probably will anyway.)

* * *

It was Christmas day. People were bundled up in their homes as fresh snow fell along with the setting sun. Karkat shivered slightly, his breath visible in front of him as he walked along the darkened sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets. His Christmas, unlike most of his friend's was absolutely terrible. He put his head down gently, slowing his pace. He lost track of where he was a while ago, but the neighborhood he was in was surprisingly familiar. Sighing, Karkat pulled out his phone, taking a seat on the sidewalk and checking his Pesterchum, seeing one of his friends online.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 21:24

CG: HEY

TA: 2up KK.

CG: IN A BAD MOOD

TA: why2 that?

CG: JOHN AND DAVE

CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M FRIENDS WITH THEM

TA: what diid they do thii2 tiime?

CG: JOHN GOT ME A PRANK GIFT

CG: AND DAVE WAS SUPPOSED TO DESTROY IT SO HE COULD GIVE ME THE REAL ONE AS THE JOKE.

CG: HE

CG: DESTROYED NEPETAS GIFT.

TA: 2hiit.

TA: and what happened after that?

CG: EQUIUS GOT MAD BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I BROKE IT

CG: AND BROKE MY OTHER GIFTS.

CG: SO I'M BASCIALLY DONE

TA: wow.

TA: 2ound2 liike you had a wonderful chrii2tma2 then.

TA: iim a22umiing he broke miine two?

CG: MOST FUCKING LIKELY

CG: ALL THANKS TO TWO IDIOTS

CG: UGH AT LEAST I HAVE YOU

TA: iim glad two hear that iim not completely iin2ufferable.

CG: YOURE NEVER INSUFFERABLE

TA: why thank you KK, but 2ometiime2 ii beg two diiffer.

TA: but ii 2houldnt turn thii2 iintwo another one of my 2elf loathiing rant2 agaiin.

CG: EH I DONT CARE ANYWAYS

CG: I LIKE TO LISTEN

CG: ESPCIALLY WHEN YOUR TALKING

TA: KK are you fliirtiing?

CG: YES I AM

TA: oh.

CG: AND SOMEONES NOT PLAYING ALONG

TA: do you want me two play along then?

CG: NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK.

TA: well, iif you want two, you can come over and we can have one of our viideo game marathon2.

TA: maybe iill even let you briing one of your romcom2 over.

TA: wiill that make your chrii2tma2 a liittle better?

CG: THAT WOULD BE NICE CAPTOR.

CG: THANKS

TA: no problem, KK.

CG: I'M ALREADY CLOSE

TA: cool, 2o a couple miinute2 then?

CG: HOW ABOUT SECONDS?

TA: wow, KK, ii dont know whether two bee flattered or creeped out at the fact you miight have been 2tandiing out2iide my hou2e.

CG: I WENT OUT FOR A WALK TO GET THINGS OUT OF MY HEAD.

TA: and you ended up at my hou2e?

CG: JUST OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, ITS FREEZING.

TA: fiine fiine, giive me a 2ec.

CG: WHATEVER

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 21:33

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, standing up with a grunt and locating his friends house. As he'd been talking to his friend, he had gathered his bearings and realize where he was and, of course, he ended up sub-consciously wandering over to his friend's house. Of course his friend that he had feelings for. Stepping over to his friend's house (or, at least he hoped it was his friends house, seeing as how he didn't come over very often), he loitered outside, not bothering to knock.

His relationship with him was odd, the two having been great friends for years which didn't change through the few years the two had been out of high school for. His friend had even gone off to college (For only year before he decided it wasn't good for him and came home, settling in a smaller house a bit far from his friends that all lived in the general area.) and the two still talked everyday. But, even as great friends, Karkat couldn't help to harbor a little crush for the nerd that only got harder and harder to just ignore. The thing was, Sollux was impossible to read when it came to romance. They even got into little flirt offs that sometime got a little bit more heated than was intended in the first place and he still had no idea what that dirty blond thought about him.

A few minutes passed before the door finally swung open. His friend offered him a small smirk, his blond hair messily strewn atop his head, but still keeping that slightly puffy style. His bicolored eyes stood behind 3D glasses that made him look even more like a dork than he already did, which was nearly impossible with his tooth gap and his lithe body type. A simple dark grey shirt was covering his chest, the long sleeves having been sloppily rolled up. For his pants, they were fitting dark bluish grey jeans that Karkat didn't want to study too hard, knowing that he might get some bad thoughts even when he just got there.

"What took you so fucking long?" Karkat raised an eyebrow, pushing past him.

"Well you didn't ekth'actly give me a lot of time to make myth'elf deth'ent." He closed the door behind him. "I'm th'orry, did you want me to anth'wer the door with no panth'?"

_Yes._ "No," he grumbled, going over and sitting on the couch, pulling off his scarf, gloves and boots, leaving the boots on the floor next to the coffee table while placing the other two garments on the coffee table.

Sollux only laughed, hopping over the couch and plopping down next to him, making the couch bounce slightly.

Karkat promptly yawned, lounging on the couch a bit. "I wasn't able to pick up one of my movies, seeing as how I was already kind of here." Those thoughts were starting to pry at his mind already.

"Chrith'tmath' miracle." he snorted, "Gamth'ee would have a field day."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Captor."

"Whatever, cry about your movieth' all you want, I wath' promith'ed video gameth'." Sollux leaned off the couch, his fingers moving along the tops of the various consoles he had strewn in front of his television. Karkat had to force himself to look away, not needing that view. He felt a little disgusted with himself, having come over to his friend's house uninvited just to stare at his ass.

Karkat stretched out, "Can I just watch you play? I kind of just want to be close to someone right now." _Fuck. Smooth, Karkat, smooth._

Plopping back down on the couch next to him, T.V. and game console switched on, Sollux leaned back, controller in hand, glancing down at the shorter male sitting next to him, his eyebrow raised. "Way to be creepy, KK." He smirked shaking his head and starting the game, "Th'nuggle me all you want, itth' Chrith'math'."

He lent on him quickly, ducking under his friends arm. "I don't think you're really in the place to call me creepy."

"Oh, and whyth' that?" Sollux was now focusing on the screen, a horror game having been in the console.

"Well, you've broken into my house before and I found you passed out on my couch." Karkat scoffed a bit, leaning into him.

"Oh pleath'e, I'm sure I would remember breaking into your houth'e and that th'till doth'ent eckth'cuth'e you for fucking around outh'ide my houth'e."

"So you're telling me you don't even remember getting in and crashing on my couch?"

"No. I wath' probably drunk or hopped up on th'ome medth' I uth'ed to take." He chuckled lightly, "maybe both."

Karkat frowned, "C'mon Sollux, that's not funny." He shook his head.

Sollux sighed gently, "Th'orry."

Karkat stayed silent for a moment, just leaning into his friend's chest for and inhaling lightly, trying not to make it obvious that he was relishing the fact that the two were so close together in that moment and the fact that he was basically sniffing him. "It's fine. I just don't like it when you joke about shit like that-." Karkat jumped at the sudden sound emerging through the television, indicating a jump scare.

"Shit," Sollux murmured, laughing from how much his friend had jumped at just the sound.

"Out of all the fucking games you have, why do you have to play one of your shitty horror ones?" Karkat pushed his head into Sollux a bit more, trying to hide from the screen rather cutely.

"Well I'm not gonna th'it here and dig through my gameth' juth't to play one alone."

"You don't have to play a game... we could just...-"

"Juth't what? Cuddle th'ome more until we crash?" Sollux laughed, hitting pause on the game and saving it.

Karkat's face went a little red, "Well, I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I was going to say pass out."

Sollux turned off the console and T.V., tossing the controller away on the floor before putting an arm around the smaller body that rested close to him. "I'm fine with it, but it sure th'eemth' like th'omething people that are more than friendth' usually do."

"It can just be completely platonic cuddling, then." Karkat smiled a little, his face, however, still being hidden in the other's shirt.

"Well, conth'idering how fath't theth'e advanth'eth' have been and all, I think thith' is going to end up being a little leth' platonic than you were implying." He smirked, running his hand through the other's pale hair, "pluth', conth'idering your advanth'eth' again, I don't think we'd be getting much th'leep anyway"

_Did he just say what I think he just said? _Karkat's eyes widened ever so slightly and he got an idea, having to act fast.

"Hmm?" Karkat looked up, giving him an awfully cute and innocent expression, "What do you mean?"

"I'm juth't fucking around with you KK. I'm juth't th'urprith'ed at the fact that my beth't friend who ith' alwayth' a fucking grouch ith' preth'ently cuddling me." He paused for a moment, "...Not that I'm really complaining."

"I still want to hear what you meant, even if you were just screwing around."

He tried, but failed, to stifle a laugh, leaning in a bit. "KK, what do you think I meant?"

He could feel his stomach flip in excitement.

"Sollux, if I had any idea what you meant, I wouldn't be sitting here asking you now would I? Quit dancing around it and just tell me." He knitted his eyebrows together in a defensive glare.

"Oh don't get your pantieth' in a twith't. You're going to punch me for thith' though."

"Just fucking tell me, ass wipe"

"Well," he leaned in a bit, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses, "we've both been kind of forward all night, and your Chrith'tmath' wath' kind of shitty..." His fingers walked themselves up his leg, "I wath' th'aying that we'd probably do th'omething that'd make it better."

Karkat bit his lip, but intended to keep him going along. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm sure you could gueth' that part..."

"Oh great, here you go again, assuming I know exactly what you're fucking on about."

"God, you th'eriouth'ly have no idea what I'm implying here, do you?"

"Obviously not! And you're not exactly helping here either." Karkat gave a little pouty face, trying to ignore the fact that Sollux's hand was on his thigh to keep his charade up.

"You're so innoth'ent, KK, and thatth' really cute." Sollux laughed, leaning into his neck, his breath warm against the other's skin.

"What does that have to do with anything...?" he took a breath, trying to keep it from hitching in his throat. His fingers tightened on the fabric of his pants.

"Nothing? You're not getting any of theth'e hinth'?" He could just feel his shit eating grin against his neck.

He swallowed, his facade slowly crumbling. "No..."

"I don't know how I could make it more fucking obviouth' for you, KK." He laughed, sending a flush of warm air against him. He was a little glad that his friend was against his neck, as he assumed he was bright red and that made sure his face wasn't seen.

"Why don't you stop fucking around then and just spit it out?"

"Ath' much ath' I'd love to juth't th'pit it out right here, toying with you ith' particularly fun, th'o I think I'm juth't going to... show you."

Karkat shivered. He felt Sollux's smile widen. _Fuck_. "F-fine then. Spares me the fucking chore of trying to get it out of you."

"Juth't th'o you know, if I do th'omething punch-worthy, ith' your fault for being th'o god damn denth'e." He felt the space between his neck and Sollux's mouth close and his hand lift off his thigh. Both of Sollux's hands found their way to his sides, pulling him in gently as he felt his neck get nipped at.

Karkat gave a tiny yelp, arching his back slightly, completely shattering his innocent and confused facade instantly.

"Th'o you were just th'crewing with me then?" He laughed, "You juth't wanted to be a little shit." His fingers sneaked their way up the hem of his shirt, fingers grazing his pale bare skin underneath his warm shirt and coat.

Karkat let out a small whine. "Maybe I was... but I just wanted you to play with me a little..." He gave a soft laugh, "instead of just rushing in and fucking me. Either way would've been a win win."

Sollux lapped at his neck, pausing to speak, "Well, I wath' planning on playing with you a little, whether you liked it or not."

Karkat brought his hands to his shoulders, gripping the light t-shirt he had on, the thin fabric wadding in between his fingers. "But Sollux... isn't this something that two boyfriends would be doing?" He couldn't help but smile, biting his lip a little.

"Well... I don't th'ee you complaining." Sollux nipped at his neck again, a little harder.

"Are you playing dumb now too?"

He laughed, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..."

"Well, if you don't like me like that, it's cool... just tell me first." Karkat murmured, his fingers gently moving to his neck.

Sollux paused, planting a gentle kiss on his neck. "KK, ith' that a joke?" He laughed gently, making Karkat shiver, "Of courth'e I like you. For a while now, actually..."

"Ah... that feels good." He ran his thumb along his neck. "Good to know..." he murmured again.

"And if you're th'o inth'ith'tent on getting an anth'wer now," He nuzzles into his neck, "I gueth' we could conth'ider ourth'elveth' boyfriendth'"

Karkat smiled wide, leaning in and draping his arms around his neck, Sollux having pulled him completely on top of him. "That sounds wonderful..."

"We can plan the wedding later, letth' juth't focuth' on feeling good for now." Sollux moved his hands from the warmth of under his shirt, unzipping his coat and peeling it off him without disconnecting his face from his neck.

"Yeah..." Karkat trailed off, licking his lips slightly, one hand moving upward to tangle itself in Sollux's dirty blond locks.

Sollux shifted a bit, pressing his hands into Karkat's hips and pulling him in, starting to suck on his neck, determined to leave a hickey.

Biting his lip to suppress a moan, Karkat slipped his leg in between Sollux's, gently kneeing his crotch. He felt him sharply inhale, and let out a little groan, speeding up his neck-sucking.

His sides were met with the familiar sensation of his fingers again, but they traveled further upwards, tracing circles and random patterns in his soft skin.

"F-fuck Sollux..." Karkat groaned, pushing his crotch against his leg and grinding against it softly, needing some kind of friction.

He felt him smile ever so slightly, but he didn't let up, his other hand moving to rub the skin right above the hem of his pants teasingly.

"Are you going to tease me all day?" Karkat said, a little bit of whine to his voice, twitching against his leg again.

Sollux pulled from his neck with a pop, inspecting his work before licking his lips and looking up at him. "I think my night would be made if I got you to beg for me."

Karkat's face reddened, biting his lip before speaking, "Sollux, if you're marking your territory, don't stop there. You have my whole neck and chest. I want you to mark me." He moaned, bucking on his leg again.

"You're th'o needy KK, trying to get yourth'elf off on my leg and begging for me." Sollux smirked, wrapping his fingers around the hem of the other's shirt and pulling up a bit.

Karkat raised his arms almost obediently, letting his shirt get pulled up and off, leaving him to the cooler air of Sollux's living room. "Do you want to take off my pants too?"

"One thing at a time, KK. I want to take thith' nith'e and slow..." He moved his hand to splay across his chest, attaching his mouth to his collarbone.

He put his head back, shifting his hips on Sollux's leg again. "Are we fucking or are we making love?" He offered a little smirk.

Sollux pulled from his skin, his tongue trailing over the bruised area for a moment. "Whichever you'd prefer, KK."

Karkat gave a cute, small smile. "Making love is romantic..."

"You're th'uch a th'ap"

"Oh, shut up, you love it, lispy."

"Whatever, romantic ith' what I wath' going for." He smiled, leaning up and letting his lips meet Karkat's.

He was surprised, but met the kiss back eagerly and hungrily. He felt Sollux's fingers slide all over his chest before pinching his nipple. He broke the kiss with a gasp, but Sollux didn't let up, pressing into the kiss even rougher and tweaking the sensitive nub between his fingers. His other hand's presence had disappeared and found itself into his, now tight, jeans.

He could just imagine the show he was putting on for him, moaning and whining at every touch, even through the kiss. He broke the kiss again, panting before whimpering out "Captor..."

"Hmm?" He gave him a devious smile, feeling his finger slide along his length through his underwear teasingly and tortuously slow.

"S-Sollux, god damn it, please... I-I need it..." He tried desperately to press against his finger, giving a little whine, "I need you... please."

"Need what, KK? What do you want?" He pulled his fingers away unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, his member promptly popping out, his boxers graciously tented.

Karkat hesitated, looking down at Sollux's stagnant hands, licking his lips. "I want your... cock in my mouth, Sollux..."

Needless to say, Sollux was surprised, his eyes going wide behind his glasses. He brought his hand to knead him through his boxers, "You want to th'uck me off?"

"Y-yeah..." Karkat moaned, putting his head back a bit, bucking his hips into his hand, "I want to see you look down at me and see what you do to an innocent little something like me..."

Sollux leaned in, nipping at his ear, "That'th really hot... KK."

"Can I?" He was practically begging, "It would make my Christmas... ten times better."

Leaning back, Sollux unzipped his own pants, murmuring, "Anything for your Chrith'tmath', KK..."

Karkat quickly moved himself off the couch, kneeling in front of him, fingers tentatively yet excitedly pulling his boxers away, letting his thumb roll over the tip and trail down, getting a shiver out of Sollux which thoroughly pleased him. Karkat leaned in and pecked a kiss into it, "Your best friend is about to suck your dick..."

Sollux smirked down at him, eyes half lidded. "I know and ith'... incredibly hot, KK."

He dragged his tongue along him, flicking his tongue as he reached the tip, watching Sollux's face. "Relax..." Karkat smiled a little bit, enjoying his effect on the taller male, "I'm going to make you feel good."

"Juth't th'uck my dick already."

He felt himself shiver at just those words, leaning in and taking him in his mouth, watching Sollux closely. Though he wouldn't have admitted it out loud, he was surprised by his size, he being quite bigger than he expected.

Sollux's eyes shut for a moment, giving a low groan before reopening his eyes, his brown and blue orbs meeting Karkat's red ones.

Karkat only sped up, bobbing his head faster. He felt fingers tangle through his white hair, gripping him rather roughly and guiding him along. Karkat relished in every sound he made him make, swirling his tongue and trying to tease him a bit, but was only met with a tug of his hair, making excitement pool in his stomach. He experimented with everything, letting his teeth graze his length and moving his tongue in different ways, trying to get the loudest moan out of him.

This went on for a couple more minutes, Sollux going from hair pulling and caressing his hair and cheeks off and on, constantly switching. "KK, fuck I'm going to...-" Karkat pulled off of him. licking his lips. Sollux instantly hissed and gave a small whine, "KK, what...-"

"I just want to make sure this goes on my face... instead of all of it in my mouth." Karkat went a little red at his words, sliding his hands along his member.

"God damn..." Sollux muttered, moaning a bit as he tilted his head back.

"What?" Karkat giggled a bit, lightly licking his tip, speeding up.

He gave another groan, looking down at Karkat with narrow and lust clouded eyes. "I th'wear to god, I'm going to fuck you into the couch." He spoke hustily and with a growl.

Karkat shivered, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he shifted, starting to feel his need again. He sped up his pumping, opening his mouth wide and putting out his tongue.

Sollux released onto his face with a mixture of a moan, a groan, and a tiny bit of a growl that was low in his throat, his fingers dug into the couch cushion.

Karkat attempted to catch some in his mouth, but let the majority cover his face, licking his lips.

Sollux looked down at him with a smirk, his eyes half lidded, studying his face and almost memorizing the smaller, panting boy below him. "Th'tay like that, I want to get my phone and take a picture of your face."

He could feel his face flush a bright red as Sollux zipped up his pants and lent over to grab his phone from the coffee table. He bit his lip letting his fingers drift over himself slightly.

Sollux held the phone in front of his face, obviously aiming for a picture. "Give your needieth't little fath'e for the camera, KK."

He didn't even have to try to put one on, seeing as how the face had been engraved on him for more than half the night. He looked up at the camera, his blush showing through the white paste that coated his face in places. The phone made a clicking noise and Sollux pulled it away, indicating that the picture had been taken.

"Do you want a towel or-" Sollux wasn't even able to finish before Karkat started wiping at his face with his fingers and licking them clean like it was the only thing he'd eaten in weeks. Finishing quickly, he hopped back onto Sollux, grinding against his leg roughly, still extremely hard. He leaned into his ear, letting his lips graze his dirty blonde sideburns and ear before whispering, breathlessly, "Fuck me, Sollux, please..."

Without hesitation, Sollux grabbed his arms and pulled him in, meeting him with a rough kiss before pushing him down against the couch, grinding against him. Karkat moaned into the kiss, the sound traveling into the other's throat. Sollux only responded by grinding a bit more roughly. Their mouths opened soon enough and their tongues battled each other, exploring each other's mouths.

Karkat's fingers twitched a bit before reaching for Sollux's shirt hem, tugging it a bit so he'd get the idea. Sollux quickly caught on and pulled his shirt above his head, exposing his warm and thin chest to the gently colder room.

Sollux raked his fingers down Karkat's bare sides, leaving marks without care, his lips going to his chest to mark him up with even more hickeys.

They continued like this, Karkat progressively whining and whimpering more and more to get fucked and getting a few more hickeys scattered about his chest.

"Upth'airth'?" Sollux said simply, looking up from his chest.

Karkat couldn't even form words, he was so hot and bothered. He only nodded, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted.

Without (much) warning, Sollux pulled him up by the small of his back, making him sit up with him. Karkat got the idea and stood quickly, glancing once behind him, seeing Sollux follow suit, before hurrying upstairs, knowing his way around his friends house, even if vaguely.

Upstairs, Sollux's door was opened, making easy to locate, even if he already knew where it was. He could hear Sollux's footsteps behind him which kind of excited him. He hurried into the darkened room, the only light being his friend's computer than illuminated the room, a black box on the screen with some codes he couldn't really decipher from his new spot on the bed. The room itself wasn't the cleanliest thing, but the clothes scattered around the edges of the room and near the dresser were the last things on his mind at that moment. He couldn't help but inhale deeply, taking in the strong scent of Sollux.

Without a second to spare he heard the door slam shut and he felt the bed shake as Sollux practically pounced on top of him, lips meeting lips. Hands were all over him again, but faster and rougher, and he was in euphoria. His pants were soon after yanked down, his underwear following after. He felt Sollux's hand thankfully wrap around him. Karkat moaned but it quickly turned into a whine as Sollux began to go agonizingly slow.

"Sollux, you asshole!" He groaned, trying to buck into his hand or squirm, trying to just get himself off, but that only made him go even slower.

"What do you want, KK?" He spoke with a husky and warm tone, letting his tongue trail over his jaw afterward.

"I want you Sollux! I need you- god fucking damn it!" He was starting to get desperate, but had stopped squirming, knowing that wasn't getting him anywhere.

"What do you want me to do?" God, he just wanted to punch that asshole.

"I want you to fuck me- claim me! Sollux, I need it..."

"Need what?"

"You! I want your cock, Sollux- oh god..." He moaned, his breath hitching as Sollux sped up.

"You're th'uch a good little th'lut, KK. You really want it that bad?"

"Ahng- Yes... yes, Sollux. I need it...-" He panted quickly, "I need it...!"

He whined, feeling his hand disappear from his member. He heard a zip and he felt his stomach flip in excitement. He felt Sollux replace his hand but something unfamiliar touched him. Sollux had put his dick to his. _Of course he did, that asshole gets off on things in twos._

His mouth was open and his breathing was all over the place. He was so giddy and excited and the new sensation made him feel heat pool in his lower stomach. Sollux was going much much faster and Karkat could feel himself nearing the edge. He couldn't help it, putting his hand to their dicks, helping Sollux by running his fingers everywhere, jacking them off.

"Sol-lux!" Karkat spoke in a choke, almost screaming it as he splattered all over his own chest.

Sollux pulled away, putting his fingers to Karkat's mouth. "Th'uck." He said seriously, though his lisp took away from his tone.

Karkat did what he was told, still recovering from his high, taking the three fingers that Sollux offered him in his mouth, running his tongue over them. He felt Sollux prod gently at his entrance, sending a shiver up his spine, but telling him what the spit was for.

With his fingers thoroughly coated, he pulled them from his mouth and moved them downward, putting his index finger at his friend's entrance.

Karkat groaned, leaning upward a bit, watching Sollux closely. His pants had gone, having taken them off before when he'd unzipped them. He hissed sharply, feeling his entrance be penetrated by one of Sollux's bony fingers.

Sensing his discomfort, Sollux didn't shift his finger, meeting Karkat with a surprisingly gentle kiss, trying to calm him. Karkat leaned into the kiss gratefully and attempted to lean into the finger. Sollux moved it a bit which caused an interesting mix of both discomfort and pleasure that he could get used to. He gasped at the feeling and Sollux moved his finger again.

"Doeth' that feel good?"

Karkat bit his lip, nodding a bit.

Sollux shifted his finger a bit more sharply that made Karkat take in a quick gasp of breath. He did it again, getting the same response.

"And that?"

"It's good... it's really good, just a little weird..." Karkat moved his hips a little, panting.

Sollux continued for a short time before slowly slipping in another finger. The discomfort was greater and he could feel himself stretch slightly. He continued to wiggle his fingers, not taking too much time that time. He wiggled them for a little bit longer before moving them in a scissoring his fingers, trying to loosen him up, watching Karkat's body language closely, seeing how he reacted when he sped up and slowed down.

Not long after he added his third, stretching him and starting to move his bundle of fingers in and out, fingering him.

It was the best thing Karkat had ever felt. Everything Karkat felt this night was the best thing he'd ever felt and he couldn't stop himself from moaning and whimpering as loud as he did. And boy was he loud. He already spoke so loud normally, so his moans were naturally very loud, especially when Sollux hit a spot deeper in him with his long fingers.

Sollux caught on and slowed down, just letting his fingers stroke the spot and that made Karkat go crazy.

"Sollux- fuck... a-ah- stop!"

"You want me to th'top?" He spoke with a little laugh.

"No!" He answered quickly, "D-don't tease me- ungh..."

He removed his fingers and Karkat was quick to protest. "What are you d-"

Sollux quickly cut him off, "Relakth', KK. I'm juth't th'wapping out for th'omething a bit bigger..."

Karkat's stomach flipped yet again, overcome with excitement again.

He felt him prod at his entrance, less roughly than previously, but not continuing.

"Beg for it, KK..."

Karkat screwed his eyes shut before reopening them. "Fuck- Sollux, just fuck me! I need it god damn it. You assho-"

Without warning once again, Sollux quickly pushed into him. Karkat practically screamed, panting and moaning wildly.

"Th'orry, I wanted to dith'tract you before I put it in and all." Sollux ran kisses from his lips to his jaw and neck, letting him adjust to his size.

"God I f-fucking love you..." Karkat whispered (which was like someones loud whisper or even normal talking voice).

Sollux gave a soft hum of a laugh, nibbling at the skin of his neck. "Ithn't it a bit early to th'tart th'aying 'I love you'?"

"I-Isn't it a bit soon for t-this?" Karkat swallowed, licking his drying lips.

"Ith' not my fault you were all over my dick tonight..."

"Fuck you..."

'

"No, KK, fucking you ith' the plan here." He bit down gently, rocking his hips ever so slightly and getting a throaty moan out of Karkat. "I take it you want me to move now?"

Karkat nodded, putting his hands on Sollux's face and pulling him up to meet him with a sloppy kiss as he started to move. It was painful, or at least, more painful than the fingers, but there was still that tinge of pleasure that pulled him along, it getting greater and greater, overpowering the pain.

Sollux got the message and sped up and continued to speed up gradually, soon beginning to thrust quickly into his friend that lied in the bed below him.

Karkat's moans were loud and his arms were thrown around Sollux's neck, his hands slowly trailing down and his fingernails digging in, leaving scratches and fueling his partner.

He continued to speed up, the two of them breathlessly and desperately moaning each other's names, Sollux managing to hit the spot that he'd hit with his fingers countless times, earning a particularly louder scream out of Karkat.

Karkat was the first to release, it getting on both of their chests and joining the previous that still rested on his stomach. He tightened around Sollux and he could feel him push in all the way, grinding his hips to tease a little before pulling back to start thrusting again.

Sollux followed after Karkat with his release, continuing to ride it out before finishing and collapsing onto Karkat with a huff.

"Amazing..." Karkat said breathlessly, breaking the short silence of the room that was only filled with their pants.

Sollux only leaned up to meet Karkat with a kiss before leaning over, getting into the drawer next to his bed and pulling out a few tissues, wiping up the release from their stomachs and near his entrance after he pulled out of him.

Karkat laughed a bit, "I wonder what Sollux uses those tissues for."

"Runny noth'eth', obviouth'ly" Sollux said simply, tossing the tissues in the general direction of the trash can, not really caring at that point, before pulling Karkat into him closely into a spoon. Karkat turned over and let Sollux wrap his arms around him, meeting him with a gentle kiss before closing his eyes.

"Oh no, KK." Sollux spoke quickly with distress.

"What?" Karkat shot open his eyes, looking up at him.

"You have cootieth' now!" Sollux gave him a fake gasp, a little smile breaking through.

"Now that's punch-worthy, asshole..." Karkat shook his head, closing his eyes and resting on the pillowbeneath him. He felt Sollux pull him in and he felt incredibly happy and content, now finding where he wanted to be.

In his arms.

* * *

Sappy ending is sappy, but I thought it was cute and appropriate. Be sure to review and stuff, thanks.


	2. Hickies and Stickies

So I decided to continue this on, so expect more chapters and expect irregular updates. (To give you an idea, I planned to finish this one a few weeks after I released the first one and I only just finished it the last two nights.) Enjoy, R&R.

* * *

Karkat groaned, shifting ever so slightly and feeling a slight tinge of pain. He didn't need to open his eyes to feel warm and thin arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile just a little, remembering the events of last night slowly, the memories slowly washing over him like the tide.

He nestled back down, leaning into Sollux's warm embrace and keeping his eyes shut, wanting to relish the moment for just a while longer.

Sollux nuzzled against his head, planting a little kiss into his white hair and taking a breath, letting his fingers rub Karkat's bare back, feeling the frame of it.

"You know you th'nore right?"

"I do?"

"Ith' not loud... it juth't th'oundth' a little bit like you're purring." He laughed gently, continuing his back rub.

"I don't purr," Karkat grumbled, nuzzling against Sollux's bare chest.

"You're th'o cute when you're embarrath'ed."

Karkat didn't respond, only hiding his face more in his chest.

He gave another chuckle, "Your orgath'm face ith' really cute too."

"Don't think yours isn't either."

"We should probably get up now, it'th almoth't 12."

Karkat groaned loudly, a sigh quickly following. "Kanaya was probably freaking out all night." He paused, "God, I'm an asshole." He sat up, leaving Sollux's embrace.

"You were gone for one night, you can take care of yourth'elf." He turned over on his back, putting his forearm over his eyes.

Karkat shook his head, glancing over the bed and searching for their pants. Sure enough, they were discarded at the foot of the bed, forming a haphazard pile. He shifted uncomfortably, glancing over at Sollux and then at his nudity.

Sollux took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the blanket sweep off of him. "What the fuck?"

Karkat scurried over to the pants pile, draped in the warm blanket that he'd just stole from the bed. He quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans, standing up to fit them to his body. "I needed the blanket."

Before Sollux could snap at him he tossed the blanket back to him along with his pants, the haphazard pile now gone, leaving an empty spot on the dark carpet. "You really need to clean up your room."

"I clean when I feel like it." Sollux murmured, bundling up in the blankets.

"And when is that?"

"Probably never."

Karkat laughed, shaking his head. "Just get dressed. I'll be downstairs and if you take too long I'm walking home."

Sollux only responded with a grunt.

Karkat opened the door and headed downstairs, spotting their shirts by the couch. He bit his lip before stepping over to the shirts, picking up the both of them. A small smile broke out on his face as he decided to put on Sollux's shirt and keep it as a memento.

He ran his fingers over his coat before picking it up off the floor and setting it on the couch. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning it on to check on it.

23 New Messages.

He swallowed, checking them, all being from Kanaya.

[grimAuxiliatrix began pestering carcinoGeneticist]

GA: Karkat

GA: Karkat Dinner Is Ready

GA: Your Dinner Is Getting Cold

GA: Im Gonna Eat It If You Dont

GA: Its Your Favorite

GA: Karkat Answer Me Im Worried

[grimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist]

[grimAuxiliatrix began pestering carcinoGeneticist]

GA: Karkat

GA: Karkat

GA: Karkat

GA: Karkat

GA: Karkat I Checked Your Apartment Why Are You Not Here

GA: Did You Get Mugged On Your Walk

GA: Do I Need To Call The Police

GA: Say Pleh If You Need Help

GA: Its Help Backwards Your Captors Wont Know

GA: So I Got No Pleh Im Assuming You Arent In Trouble

GA: That Eases My Mind

GA: Im Still Worried

GA: Karkat

GA: I Hope Youre Okay

GA: Im Going To Go To Bed

GA: Please Answer Me When You See These

GA: If You Dont Im Assuming The Worst And Calling 911

[grimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist]

He groaned, hitting his forehead with his palm. "Fuck," he breathed, looking back down at his phone and beginning to type a message back.

[carcinoGeneticist began pestering grimAuxiliatrix]

CG: KANAYA, HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY

CG: I'M SO FUCKING SORRY

GA: Karkat Where Were You

CG: I ENDED UP AT SOLLUX'S HOUSE AND SPENT THE NIGHT THERE

CG: I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WORRY

GA: You Could Have Responded To My Messages

CG: I TURNED OFF MY PHONE BECAUSE THE BATTERY WAS DYING, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT YOU

CG: I'M SORRY...

GA: You Better Be

GA: Karkat I Almost Started A Search Party

CG: JESUS CHRIST, KANAYA

CG: I'M A GROWN MAN, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF

GA: I Cant Help It

GA: Youre Tiny For Your Age

GA: If Someone Bigger Than You Were To Try To Hurt You You Would Be Defenseless

CG: THAT'S THE BIGGEST LIE I'VE EVER HEARD

GA: Gamzee Sollux Equius Eridan Dave John Terezi And Even Tavros That One Time Have All Had You Pinned Under Them At One Point Or Another

CG: EQUIUS DOESN'T COUNT, HE COULD TAKE DOWN A FUCKING MAMMOTH BY FLICKING IT

CG: AND I LET THE REST WIN SO THEY WOULDN'T BE EMBARRASSED

GA: You Were Cursing More Than Usual

CG: OH WOW, I SAID FUCK FIVE TIMES INSTEAD OF FOUR IT MUST MEAN THAT HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER THE SITUATION

GA: You Had To Bargain With John To Let You Up

CG: THAT DICKSHIT WORKS WITH A HAMMER EVERY DAY, OF COURSE I HAD TO.

CG: THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I COULDN'T HAVE AVOIDED BEING PINNED

CG: I'M AS STRONG AS A FUCKING HORSE

GA: We Are Getting Off Track Karkat

GA: When Will You Be Home?

CG: I'LL START HEADING HOME SOON. SOLLUX IS STILL BEING A DOUCHE AND SLEEPING

CG: LET ME WAKE UP A BIT MORE, MOTHER

GA: Dont Take That Tone With Me Young Man

CG: HOLY SHIT, I'LL BE HOME IN A BIT

CG: BYE, KANAYA

GA: Bye Karkat

[carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix]

He smiled. At least she hadn't done anything too drastic.

He slipped his phone back into his coat pocket. He liked Kanaya, or at least she was certainly much more bearable than his other friends. Similarly to how he met most of his friends, they became close in high school and ended up getting an apartment next to each other. They were roughly the same age and she would often treat him like a child, but he knew she meant well.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, pulling him from his thoughts. A shy smile pulling at his lips, he sat down on the couch, growing a bit embarrassed at the fact he was wearing his shirt.

Sollux stepped downstairs, running his hand through his hair. He, of course, only threw on boxers, not even bothering to throw on his glasses, smirking a bit as he stretched, watching Karkat's eyes roll over him.

"Like what you th'ee?"

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat grumbled, settling into the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. "I hope you're not taking me home in your underwear."

"Jeez, KK. Don't get your pantie'th in a twith't." He walked past Karkat, towards the opening into the kitchen, "I wath' going to make you breakfath't atleath't." He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you th'o keen on leaving th'o th'oon?"

Karkat sighed, putting his face in his hand, "Sollux, I would just fucking love to just sit here and suck your dick all god damn day, but Kanaya was practically pulling her hair out because I didn't fucking tell her I was being boned by a nerd."

The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Are you really going to make me breakfast?"

"Yeth', KK. Of courth'e. How doeth' Cheerio'th th'ound?"

"Sounds fine, Lispy." He stood up, smoothing out his shirt.

"Great, cockth'ucker." Sollux waltzed into the kitchen, a smug look plastered on his face. "And don't think I didn't notith'e you th'niffing my shirt."

Karkat's face contorted into a mix of embarrassment and frustration as he slinked into the kitchen, plopping into the nearest seat which was at the dining table. "Your insults sound a lot less insulting with your nerdy-ass voice."

"Well, you th'eem to like it, th'o..." He trailed off, reaching up and grabbing a box of Cheerios. He set the box down and went over to make coffee.

Karkat smirked a bit, watching him move and do things out of order, studying his movements and wondering what's going through his mind.

Sollux gave a small laugh, glancing over his shoulder. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah, I totally love a nerdy asshole of a skeleton fucking around his kitchen in his underwear." Karkat rolled his eyes, "And give me a break, what else am I supposed to fucking look at?"

"I'm th'orry my kitchen ith'n't ath' beautifully furnished ath' yourth', KK." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up and make the coffee, dickhole."

And he did so, the next few minutes in silence, the only sound being the brewing coffee and Sollux lightly humming. He placed the bowls of cereal in front of the two, a bottle of honey accompanying Sollux. He poured a generous amount into his bowl before setting it back down.

"Your obsession with that stuff is terrifying," Karkat stabbed his spoon into his cereal, "I swear, that shit is going to kill you somehow, you're going to fucking drown in it or something else stupid that only would happen to you."

"Well if there had to be a way for me to go," he lifted up a spoonful of cereal out of the bowl, milk dripping from it, "that'd probably be the one." He smirked, taking the spoonful into his mouth.

"You're a giant moron." Karkat mumbled, eating his plain cereal.

"Oh th'top complaining and eat your cereal."

Karkat only rolled his eyes again, moving to scarf down his cereal faster.

The two ate their breakfast, occasionally sharing glances and stares momentarily, not having to speak to have a conversation but instead sharing one with their eyes. Karkat finished first, slowing down to slurp a bit of the milk from his spoon.

"I think the coffee ith' done," Sollux murmured, abandoning his spoon in the bowl and picking his and Karkat's bowl up, sauntering over to the sink and plopping them in. "Want a cup?"

"No..." Karkat answered.

"Well, I'm going to go upth'airth' and get dreth'ed th'o we can leave then." He poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Well, actually...-"

"Don't tell me you fucking changed your mind about the coffee, KK-"

"No, no, asshole," Karkat shot a glare to the back of his head before returning it to his hands. "I was just wondering if... you wanted to have a quickie or something... before we leave and all."

He could hear Sollux laugh ever so slightly before setting his cup down and turning around, leaning against the counter. "C'mere, KK."

Karkat instinctively moved forward, lifting himself out of his chair and moving towards the open armed geek.

Sollux pulled him in possessively, coiling his arms around his waist and meeting his lips with his own, locking in a kiss.

Karkat groaned, pressing his hands into his bare chest before sloppily sliding them down to his hips. He couldn't help but twitch and buck against him.

He was responded to with a soft growl as Sollux pressed back into the kiss, pushing him backwards into the table. He pushed him again, pulling his mouth to his jaw and trailing down to his neck, Karkat pressed against the edge of the table.

"Sollux..." he moaned out, his fingers tightening on his forearms. He lifted his arms as soon as he felt his shirt tugged on (which was actually Sollux's shirt) and it was immediately pulled off of him, their skin sadly disconnecting for a split second before Sollux was attached to his neck again, adding to the mass amounts of hickies already there.

The lispy nerd pulled away, letting his eyes meet Karkat's for a moment before trailing down, fingers meeting jeans. He undid the button, sliding his pants down and going down along with them. He smirked, looking up at Karkat as he nipped at his thighs through his boxers.

Karkat bit his lip, gripping the table, watching Sollux closely.

Sollux gripped the thin fabric of his boxers with his teeth, dragging them down slowly.

He could feel the heat go straight to his dick, his grip tightening on the table.

Deliberately, Sollux dragged his tongue along Karkat's length, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched his expression just as closely. He sucked on the tip lightly, his hands moving to his legs.

Karkat put his head back, gasping at the sensation. He tried his hardest to not buck his hips, pulling his head forward again.

Sollux swirled his tongue around him, lapping at the tip a few more times before pulling himself back up, their lips meeting and his hand going to his friends slick cock. He pressed him forward, sitting him on the table.

"Stop teasing... a-asshole..." He groaned, giving him a glare.

"You're the one who wanted thith', KK..." Sollux smiled, grinding against him, "I'm going to continue to teath'e you all I want unleth' you want me to th'top altogether."

"I need to get home, Sollux. Kanaya is already-"

"Kanaya getth' enough of you already," Sollux kissed at his neck, "Let me have my fun."

"Shut up and fuck me already, Sollux."

"If you keep talking like that, I'll juth't take longer..."

Karkat gave a whine, but leaned back, putting out his chest and neck for him.

Sollux slid his tongue all along him, going from his neck to his nipple, swirling around it. One hand was wrapped around the other's waist while the other searched for the bottle of honey that still sat on the table.

He leaned back, his eyes meeting Karkat's before pulling away, looking towards the bottle of honey that he held behind his back, fumbling with the cap.

Karkat gained a cloudy look of confusion, "What are... you doing?"

The cap clinked against the table as it fell, Sollux bringing the bottle in front of the two.

Karkat opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short by the cool, sticky liquid spilling out onto his chest.

Sollux let it drip, watching it as it slid down his chest, coating it. He immediately moved to lap at the top of his chest.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Karkat felt a mix of anger and pleasure, the sensation of the cool sticky honey against his warm chest and Sollux's smooth tongue licking it off. And the coolness of the honey only traveled lower and lower and Sollux moved lower and lower. Just the thought excited him.

He slid his tongue over every honey covered part of him, moving lower and letting his hands roam and spread it around, Karkat being his canvas.

Karkat gasped at every lick and every drip of the honey which was now trailing down his upper thighs.

Sollux continued to trail down lower, licking at every inch. Much to Karkat's distaste, Sollux skipped over his cock and licked up his thighs, getting the last of the dripping honey.

Karkat whined again, shifting about on the table, urging him to go on.

Slowly, Sollux moved his tongue back up and took him entirely into his mouth, giving a hard suck, before starting to bob his head.

Karkat's fingers fled from the table, entangling themselves in his friend's dirty blond hair. He pushed him forward ever so slightly to urge him on again, but he was met with Sollux slowing down. Karkat gave a pout face and stopped pushing him, Sollux then continuing and speeding up. He could only groan and keep his hips still as possible while whimpering and moaning. He let his fingers stroke through his hair, almost silently thanking him.

"A-ah Sollux, don't stop...!" he groaned out, his hips twitching slightly, to which Sollux responded to by slowing down. "I can't stay that fucking still!" Karkat whined, leaning back, nearing the edge.

Sollux swirled his tongue around, sucking him off faster, the honey long gone.

Karkat bucked his hips, his breathing and moaning uneven and rapid. He threw his head back, moaning Sollux's name loudly, cumming. Hard. He felt his knee shift quickly, hitting something hard, but not quite as hard as he came.

Without missing a beat, Sollux was somehow at his mouth again, his kiss being sloppy and having a salty and sweet taste, but with a mix of metal, which Karkat found strange, but Karkat wasn't exactly all to his senses at that moment.

Sollux pulled away and lifted three sticky fingers to Karkat's mouth.

"Th'uck." His voice was commanding, impatient, but incredibly erotic.

Karkat opened his mouth and, again, without missing a beat, Sollux shoved his fingers in. Karkat sucked on them slowly and teasingly, keeping eye contact and raising his eyebrows to be smug.

The look in Sollux's eyes showed that he was not having it. Karkat let his eyes roam a bit and noticed Sollux's nose was bleeding. Now he knew what his knee hit. Karkat opened his mouth to speak, but Sollux pressed his fingers in and down.

"Th'uck." he repeated again, moving his other, bare arm to wipe away the blood, but only smearing it.

Karkat could feel himself start to spring right back up at the sight. He sucked harder, lathering his tongue all over his fingers, wanting them inside of him already.

Sollux pulled out his fingers and leaned in, slipping in two fingers at once.

Karkat took in a sharp breath, leaning back and giving Sollux his neck.

Sollux smirked, catching on and giving him a quick lick before connecting his lips to his neck, moving to suck on the open skin. He scissored his fingers, trying to replicate what he did the past night. He pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, still scissoring them.

Karkat arched his back into him, still keeping his neck angled. His fingers moved, anxiously, to both of their crotches, stroking Sollux first to get him to move in. He moved just as he expected and he was able to take both of their cocks in hand, stroking them.

He moved his fingers in him faster, slipping in a third finger and thrusting them in quickly and deeply.

Karkat moved his hands haphazardly and sloppily, pinned by Sollux's fingers. He was moaning incredibly loud, groaning out breathy "Sollux"'s and "Fuck me... fuck me...!"'s

Sollux bit his neck, pulling out his fingers quickly and swatting away Karkat's hand. He pushed him down, his mouth disconnecting from him as he pulled him in, positioning himself at his entrance.

"Sollux! A-ah, g-!"

He pushed into him before he could finish, starting to move with out even waiting.

Karkat screamed out a moan, wrapping his legs around his hips. He reached his hands up and Sollux connected them with his own, their fingers interlocking. Karkat breathed random words, varying from "Yes", "Harder" and "Faster".

The table creaked under them as Sollux sped up, already going fast and hard. Karkat tightened his grip on his hands, groaning out as loud (or even louder) that he had been last night.

Sollux pulled his hands away, grabbing Karkat's thighs and pushing them forward, pushing up into him, watching his body language to find the right spots.

Karkat arched his back and ground his hips, needing more friction in him. He was in pure ecstasy, his eyes rolling back as he gripped the table by his head. He released, splattering out onto his chest.

He tightened around Sollux who responded by speeding up. "KK- Karkat- hah...- I'm about to...-" He cut himself off with his own moan. Sollux came inside of him, spilling out and collapsing on top of him.

Both panted loudly, Sollux trailing his fingers down his side gently. Karkat sighed, blinking a few times.

They both laid in silence, aside from their breathing, Karkat moving his fingers to stroke through the other's hair.

"Get up, Sollux, we gotta leave..." he murmured, giving his hair a little tug.

Sollux groaned before sitting up, both of their stomachs covered in Karkat's semen. "You made a fucking meth' dipshit."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't fucking prepare for you to lay all over me right after." Karkat rolled his eyes, putting his head back as Sollux moved to grab a paper towel, wiping himself off, including the wet blood on his nose and arm, before going over to Karkat and cleaning him up.

"You knee'd me in the noth'e. You know that right?"

Karkat sat up, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "Yeah... sorry. I guess I got a bit too rowdy there, I didn't even notice at first. Did it hurt?"

"Not really, but I wath' kind of pith'ed."

"I noticed," Karkat smirked.

"Whatever, get your clotheth' on. I'll be back downth'airth' in fifteen minuteth'"

* * *

The car ride was quiet, for the most part, Karkat mostly staring out the window and the two occasionally sharing glances or touches. Sollux pulled into the parking lot and they shared a long, drawn out kiss before Karkat pulled away, giving a goodbye and trudging off to his apartment.

He entered his apartment with a huff, closing and locking the door behind him and trudging into the bathroom for a needed shower, still feeling a bit sticky in some places. He tossed his coat on the couch as he passed it and headed into the bathroom. With a sigh, he closed the door behind him, giving a good look at himself in the mirror before starting his shower routine which started with himself stripping. It was mostly mundane, to be honest, but he couldn't help but get a bit giddy thinking about that night and the following morning.

He licked his lips before pulling off his shirt, looking in the mirror to inspect the mass amount of hickies that covered his upper body. A smile pulled at his lips.

The bathroom door was given a sharp knock before it was opened, Kanaya, painted with a curious look, was standing in the doorway. That look shifted to one of surprise and happiness, to something more along the lines of horror.

"Karkat?!"

_Fuck._

* * *

Yeah, so that ended in a cliff hanger. For cliff hanger chapters, I'll try and put out the next one a bit quicker, since I know how waiting for a fic to update feels like. Thanks for reading!


	3. Mother Mary

Another short chapter, Ill try to make the next one longer. Sorry guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Karkat grabbed his shirt up, pulling it to his chest. "Kanaya- fuck! Couldn't you have knocked?"

"What the hell happened to you, who did this?!"

"Calm down, it's fine... I can explain..." Karkat bit his lip, moving to pull on his shirt again.

"Where were you all night?"

"Sollux's house, I already told you."

A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Let's go sit in the living room, I have the feeling you're going to start lecturing me..."

The two of them then moved to the living room, Karkat sitting down and Kanaya standing right in front of him, crossing her arms.

"Okay... look... uh..." Karkat looked down trying to find the right words, "I might have done a bit more at Sollux's house than sleep..."

Kanaya raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed, "Tell me exactly what happened, Karkat."

"Okay okay... So the Christmas party was really shitty for me and stuff and Sollux didn't even go, so I decided to go over there to just hang out. I guess I was flirting and one thing led to another and we... uh... ended up having sex."

Both of her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh... well... I'm quite surprised..."

"I can hardly believe it myself, Kanaya."

"Don't think that excuses you for staying out all night with no trace and making me wait for hours before you finally came home." She threw her finger out accusingly

"I keep telling you over and over, I can take care of myself!" He snapped back.

"I worried about you all night, I could barely sleep. I contemplated calling the police at 2 o'clock in the morning, and it turns out you're having intercourse with Sollux. Do you realize how worried I was? Do you realize, Karkat? Did you know I have a nervous tic? I certainly didn't!" Throughout her speech she threw her hands up and did gestures to emphasize her point.

"Kanaya."

"Karkat, I was twitching."

"Kanaya..."

"I panicked a lot, so much panic. I had to run myself a warm bath- with my phone!"

"Kanaya!"`

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up, please, for one fucking second! God damn." He put his palm over his eyes in frustration.

"Karkat," She began, more gently, "I was worried."

"I could tell."

She paused, "If you're going to run off and have sex with someone at least tell me beforehand so I can pack you the proper supplies."

"Supplies? What kind of fucking..." He thought for a moment. "Oh god. Kanaya what the fuck?!"

"Did you practice safe sex, Karkat? Do I need to take you to the doctor to have you tested for an STD?"

"I didn't exactly... uh, practice, it was just kind of sex, I guess...?"

"Karkat, you're pregnant now."

"I didn't know I had a fucking uterus."

"It was a joke, I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"Your joke was stupid."

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"I'm a grown ass man, I think I can fucking clean myself without help."

"I know that people get very sore after such rough activities, I only wanted to make sure. If you need help I'll be in the next room."

"Whatever, just knock next time will you, Kanaya?"

"I will try, but please let your relationship progress a bit before you continue these types of activities."

"Yeah, yeah, let me take my fucking shower now."

With a nod, Kanaya left, closing the door behind her and heading into her own apartment.

He glanced at his coat, his fingers twitching before giving in and going for his phone, checking for messages.

A smile spread across his face from just seeing his name on Pesterlog.

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: KK.

TA: ii piicked up 2ome 2tuff, can ii come over?

TA: a22hole re2pond.

TA: iim goiing two ju2t a22ume youre jackiing off or 2omethiing and ju2t head over there.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: IM GETTING IN THE SHOWER NOW. I HAVE A KEY UNDER THE DOOR MAT, SO JUST LET YOURSELF IN.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: 2ee you 2oon.

God he was in deep. He was smiling like an idiot now, setting his phone back down on the couch and standing, making his way back to the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door, while the idea of Sollux dropping in a joining him was attractive, he didn't want another run in with Kanaya. With his clothes on the floor he gave a glance at the mirror, a bit more comfortable with the door locked, now properly and safely inspecting his hickies, smiling at the collection of bruises.

Without wasting any more time, he stepped into the shower, promptly coating himself in water. He sighed, washing himself off.

During his shower, he thought he vaguely heard someone open a door, but just assumed it was Kanaya in her apartment and thought nothing of it. He finished his shower, drying off his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist before stepping out, steam leaking from his room into the living room. He grabbed his clothes and walked into his bedroom, tossing his laundry into the half full hamper near the corner of his room.

He opened up his drawer, plucking out a pair of boxers, pants, and a sweater, wanting something to cover his hickies if he got an unwanted visitor. Luckily, he already wore sweaters and turtlenecks and they did run in his family (or atleast with his brother; his father had a tendency to not be entirely clothed most of the time).

With his new clothing, he went into the living room to grab his phone and check it again, wanting to see if Sollux said anything new. To his (slight) surprise, he spotted the blond haired geek lounging on his couch, the TV on, but quiet, and he was flicking through his phone.

"How'd you figure out my password?" Karkat expected him to jump, but he didn't. He must've heard him come in.

"I didn't need to." He said simply, continuing to snoop.

Karkat hopped over the couch, taking a seat next to him and putting his head on his shoulder.

"I wath' tempted to join you in the shower, but I decided 3 timeth' in the th'pan of a few hourth' might be a bit much."

"I had a feeling you'd get that idea."

His phone vibrated and Sollux raised an eyebrow, switching to his Pesterchum.

Karkat snatched his phone away and leaned away, turning to put his back on the arm of the chair. "Stop snooping around on my phone."

Sollux made a face of jealousy, watching him closely.

He checked the message.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist

CA: hey kar

CA: kan wwas sayin you wwent out for a wwalk and you nevver came back

CA: so if youre in a dark place, you can come to me wwhenevver.

He rolled his eyes, as his messages kept coming.

CA: im assumin your not there or somethin

CA: so cya

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

Sollux was still giving him a glare.

"Jesus fuck, it was just Eridan."

Sollux's expression didn't change.

He guessed that wasn't exactly helping, judging from past experiences with the guy. "Do you want to see the messages? It's just him trying to get in my pants again." He held over his phone, Sollux taking it and flicking through the messages.

"Ath'hole." He murmured, tossing the phone away.

Karkat smirked, sitting up. "Does that really make you that jealous?"

Sollux leaned in, pecking him on the cheek, "Of courth'e it doeth', KK."

He couldn't help but laugh a little, returning his peck to his lips, leaning back to look him in the eyes. Or at least his eyes behind the lenses that hid the colors of them. He pulled them off, leaning over and setting them on the coffee table, only slightly surprised that he let him, and noticing a bag on the coffee table.

He put his arm around his neck, "What's that bag for?"

"Oh, I got you th'tuff." Sollux gave a goofy looking smile, showing the gap in his teeth off. He reached over and pulled the bag over closer, reaching in and pulling out a box of chocolates. "I thought I'd get you th'omething nith'e on the way here."

"You're such a sap, Sollux."

"Well, if you're going to be rude, I can juth't keep it." Sollux smirked, abandoning the box on the table and leaning in again.

"No, no... I like it, Sollux." Karkat smiled back, tightening his grip, pulling him closer, "Thanks."

"I alth'o got th'ome... uh... lube, for nekth't time." He pecked at his neck.

"I'm glad... you're to big to take without it."

"I could tell." He leaned back up, pressing a kiss on his lips, growing a bit unchaste.

Kanaya opened the door to Karkat's apartment, having brought over leftovers from last night. She set the dish on the counter after closing the door behind her and heading into the kitchen. She peeked out of the kitchen seeing if she could spot him in his living room before checking in his bedroom. Much to her surprise she spotted Sollux and Karkat gently kissing on his couch.

She smiled, letting them have there moment. She only cleared her throat when their kiss started to get a little heated.

Karkat looked like he almost jumped out of his skin, pulling back quickly against the couch arm and nudging Sollux's chest.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kanaya began, "But I brought you leftovers from last night. I left them on your counter so I'll leave you to." She flashed a smile, turning to leave but stopping. "And Karkat, if you two end up... doing things, the walls are quite thin."

"Kanaya, we were only kissing. We're not going to be doing anything more." He flashed an accusing look at Sollux who wasn't paying attention, having immediately pulled off of him and slipped on his glasses as soon as he heard her.

"I'm just saying. This goes for the future too, you two." Before Karkat could complain, she turned and left.

"She's gone, you can take your glasses off, you nerd," Karkat teased.

"I'm not the one that crieth' every time I watch Titantic."

"At least I'm not in a relationship with my computer."

"For your information, we are very happy together. And at leath't I can lath't in one video game match without getting th'o mad that I throw the controller."

"You just admitted you're in a relationship with your computer."

"Wow, KK, great dith'play of lith'tening th'killth' there. I'm alth'o in a relationship with you too, th'o you're th'tuck with me."

"Well at least you got one thing right there." Karkat smiled, putting his head back on the arm of the couch, exhaling with a sigh.

Sollux's fingers mindlessly grazed the bare skin of the other's stomach, revealed by him stretching. "I think I'm gonna take you th'omewhere tomorrow."

He leaned into his touch without thinking about it. "What do you mean?" He leaned up slightly, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, adjusting his glasses with his free hand, "Juth't th'omewhere, I don't know yet."

"No, do you mean... like a date?"

"Yeah, of courth'e." He flashed him a smile, "What? You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I do." Karkat crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Well good. I'm thinking of taking you to a movie, th'o I'll th'ee if I can get ticketh'"

"Oh, well I like-"

"KK, I know what kind of movieth' you like. Ith' all you talk about half the fucking time."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me, asshole." He yanked his shirt down, his hand getting pushed away.

"Don't get all pith'y on me, KK." He smirked, leaning forward a bit and digging his fingers into his side, tickling him.

"Don't- No-!" Karkat writhed, bursting out into laughter and rolling right off the couch, Sollux following suit, his fingers still attacking his sides. He kicked at him, pushing his face away with his palm.

Sollux lowered his hands to his hips, pulling him forward and dislodging his legs from his stomach, and leaning down pushing against his hand to get close to his mouth, stealing a kiss.

Karkat immediately let his pushes go limp and put his hands on his upper arms.

Sollux leaned back with a dumb grin on his face.

"You're a dick."

"And you're th'tuck with me." Sollux leaned back down, nuzzling into his neck.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove to me here, but you're not gonna turn this into a bad thing for me." He wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through his hair gently.

Sollux planted a soft kiss on his neck before leaning back up. "I should get going..."

Karkat gave a pout face, "You're going to take me out tomorrow?"

"Thath' the plan." Sollux leaned back up, fixing his glasses again.

Karkat propped himself up on his elbows, his frown unchanged.

"Jeth'uth' KK, ith' only one night. I'll th'pend the day with you tomorrow." He sighed, "I want to have an actual date before we do anything elth'e."

"Yeah, I get it Sollux. Just go before I change my mind and keep you here." A smile played at his lips.

He met him with a kiss, but broke it quickly, getting up off of him and offering his arm to help him up.

Karkat took his hand and got up himself, smoothing out his sweater and pants before leading Sollux to the door, opening it up for him.

"Th'ee you, KK." Sollux turned from the doorway, giving a halfhearted smile.

"Bye, Sollux." He gave a small wave, "See you tomorrow." He smiled before closing the door.

He sighed, turning and putting his back against the door, running his fingers through his pale hair. He flipped the lock on his door, starting to feel quite tired. Heading to his bedroom, not even bothering to check the time, he undid his pants, slipping them off, leaving them on the floor.

As he was about to jump into bed, he remembered something. He hurried to the hamper and plucked through the clothes, finding Sollux's shirt.

He smiled, going over and bounding into his bed, holding the shirt close to his face and clutching a pillow. With a yawn, his thoughts ran on until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

I'm still shit at endings, but I'm glad people other than my friends are reading this. Next chapter is probably gonna be a smut, so yay smut. Be sure to review!


End file.
